wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul's Jinchūriki Forms
The Total of Seven Jinjuriki transformations that transforms into the Yamata no Orochi. Forms 'Honey D. Paul's Orochi Version' 'Yamata Man Form' The transformation can go for Arms acting as it's Eight Heads, the Body and Eight Tails. And has a little moss on the Person's stomach. 'Full Orochi Form' The transformation when the Person becomes a Giant Version of The Man Carrying the Orochi size Backpack. When Enraged about his Older brother's Death Honey D. Nicol caused by Kira he was able transform into a Yamata no Orochi Mode with Eight Heads and Eight Tails and Wheels for speed engaging at the Opponent. 'Chakura Spirit Forms' 'Kendo Orochi' The Transformation when Hotaru shouts any word that was sad and horrifying. It transforms the Spirit into the Super Chakura Serpent with Eight Heads, Two Wheels and Eight Tails. Utakata managed to subedue the Kendo Orochi when Battling and defeating the Nine Tailed Naruto Clone and the Deva and the JDG-00X Devil Gundam by the full Six-Tailed Transformation. 'Kendo Susanoo' The Transformation when the Hotaru and her Forbidden Jutsu was absorbed and turns a person into a true version of the Susanoo. Utakata manages to absorb the Susanoo form by the Saiken Transformation. 'Okaina's Orochi Version' 'Okainas Sasori Form' This transformation can go for the Puppet into a Dragon Puppet God. 'Full Orochi Form' The transformation that was turning a Jinjuriki into a body like Vessel while the Center Head and the 7 small heads are made of water. 'Kyoji Gekko's Orochi Version' 'Partial Forms' 'Seven Tailed Form' The Transformation was used to be treated as the Shinra Bashou (森羅万象, Shinrabanshō). 'Eight Tailed Form' The Transformation that was similar to Killer B's Partial Gyuki Form. 'Complete Form' The Complete Form was that of a viper with 8 heads and tails, having a length well over 8 hills and valleys. Said form also possessed trees on its body, and had flaming, crimson eyes similar to Ayame in the White Snake Form. 'Full Orochi Mode' 'Cloak Form' Kyoji's Tailed Beast Mode is a mass of black seithr shaped like an eight-headed, eight-tailed, serpentine dragon. Its vehicle body is covered in azure grimoire. His Tailed Beast Mode resembles the Black Beast. 'Misty Tredwell's Orochi Mode' 'Dark Signer Form' The Transformation that has the same Dar Signer Misty Appearence. 'Full Orochi Form' The transformation when Misty Surrenders the Duel. It was a Giant Version of Yamata Dragon with Two Wheels, Eight Heads and Eight Tails. 'Paul Gekko's Orochi Version' 'Chakura Forms' 'Other Forms' 'Initial Form' By simply tapping into Fortress Gundam's Chakura Paul Gekko's Body begins its initial transformation. His blue eyes become red and pupils become a Sharingan Following this, his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his hair will grow longer and spikier, as it stands on end. His Sword becomes an Evil Sword known as Soul Edge. Paul's whiskers marks will also widen and thicken, adding to his feral appearance. 'Melody Form' The Transformation when Paul Gekko was selected as the Pokemon Trainer and Achieve the Ultimate Goal of becoming the Pokemon Master. The Transformation is Similar to Hilbert's Appearence of the Pokemon Trainer. 'Megaman Model O Form' The Transformation when the Person falls in love with the Woman. Paul Gekko hugs Yuki Uzuki when she is closed to being the Izumo ANBU member. Paul Gekko's Transformation is Similar to Snivy from Pokemon and Aile's Megaman Model A Form from Megaman ZX Series. 'Version 2' 'Four Tailed Form' Its chakra burns through his skin, forming a black sphere that was mixed with Paul's own blood until the sphere explodes, leveling the area around him and revealing Version 2. Unlike B, who has shown to be able to enter Version 2 with any number of tails, Paul cannot achieve this form on his own, instead was forced upon his body by Orochi through the weakened seal, which allowed the fourth tail to grow. 'Fortress Flame Form' The Transformation is a mass of black seithr shaped like an eight-headed, serpentine beast with numerous eight tails and red eyes. Its body is was larger like a conntinent. 'Orochi of the Shadow Form' The Transformation can burn through his skin, forming a black sphere that was mixed with Paul's own blood until the sphere explodes, leveling the area around him and revealing Version 2. Unlike B, who has shown to be able to enter Version 2 with any number of tails, Paul cannot achieve this form on his own, instead was forced upon his body by Orochi through the weakened seal, which allowed the eighth tail and eight snake heads to grow. 'Partial Forms' 'Seven Tailed Form' The Transformation was used to be treated as the Shinra Bashou (森羅万象, Shinrabanshō). 'Eight Tailed Form' The Transformation that was similar to Killer B's Partial Gyuki Form. 'Full Orochi Form' 'Battle Shell Form' The Battle Shell Form resembles to Battle Shell by combining the Fortress Gundam's Chakra and the Van which can increase the Viper's Offense, Defense and Speed. Unfortunately the The Battle Shell Form can have a weak point which is the Uchiha's Kinjutsu, The Genjutsu version of the Goddess in Shinto, Izanami. 'Full Yamata Form' The Full Transformation that was similar to the Orochi Transformations and Naruto's Nine Tails Transformations. 'Complete Form' The Complete Form was that of a viper with 8 heads and tails, having a length well over 8 hills and valleys. Said form also possessed trees on its body, and had flaming, crimson eyes. 'Yuki Imai's Orochi Version' 'Version 2' When in the Banshee Gundam, Her Beserker State is also an exception, for she has only been seen in a Version 2 state with four and six tails and eight tails. It is even possible for the jinchūriki to create chakra-bones around themselves. 'Tailed Beast Mode' Tailed Beast Mode (尾獣モード, Bijū Mōdo) is a way to avoid this. By either subjugating their tailed beast or learning to work in unison with it, a jinchūriki can become a full-scale replica of the beast with complete access to its natural strength and abilities. If they choose, the jinchūriki can pass control of this form to the beast itself. Yuki Imai's Tailed Beast State resembles the Milk Snake with 8 heads and tails, and has two wheels and had flaming, crimson eyes. 'Takeshi's Orochi Version' 'Tailed Beast Mode' Rather than fully transform into their respective beast, jinchūriki can isolate the transformation to parts of their body. Instead of appearing as clear or dark chakra, these partial transformations fully resemble the beast's, having fur, scales, etc. Takeshi's Tailed Beast State Resembles a Giant with Eight Snake Tails. 'Future Paul Gekko's Orochi Version' 'Partial Forms' The Transformation that was similar to Killer B's Partial Gyuki Form. When Perfoming a Shadow Rasengan, Paul Gekko's Right Hand was shown to have taken a form of Center Head of a Eight Headed Dragon itself. 'Tailed Beast Mode' As a Jinjuriki of the Eight Headed Serpent, He uses the Favorite Jutsu of all the Kujutsu was called the Nuclear Radiation. When The Nuclear Radiation Jutsu is activated, It allowed Future Paul to undo the Seal and Unleash it's Tailed Beast Mode. 'Bastia's Orochi Version' 'Partial Forms' Bastia used the Partial that can lift the rubble from the wreckage to rescue people like Paul Gekko. Users *Honey D. Okaina *Okaina *Misty Tredwell *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Yuki Imai *Honey D. Paul *Paul Gekko (Future) *Bastia Equipment *PF-78-2 Perfect Banshee Gundam *RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam *Mecha King Ghidorah Gallery Tailed Beast State SNK Orochi.png|SNK Tailed Beast Mode Yamata.png|Misty's Tailed Beast Mode Yamata no orochi.png|Okaina's Tailed Beast State Paul Gekko in Battleshell Mode.png|Paul Gekko 'sTailed Beast State Takeshi's Tailed Beast Mode.png|Takeshi's Tailed Beast State Kendo Orochi (new version).png|Honey D. Paul's Tailed Beast State Kyoji's Tailed Beast Mode.png|Kyoji's Tailed Beast State Orochi in Izumo.png|Paul Gekko's Tailed Beast State at the City Yamata no Orochi (Christian Mythology).png|Modified Tailed Beast Mode Complete Form.png|Paul's Complete Tailed Beast State Yamata no Orochi (Future).png|Future Paul Gekko's Tailed Beast State Paul Gekko's Premature Tailed Beast State.png|Paul Gekko's Premature Tailed Beast State Black Orochi Mode.png|Paul's New Tailed Beast State Brachio Tank Mode.png|Paul's Brachio Mode Partial Mode Paul Gekko in Partial Mode.png|Paul Gekko's Complete Partial Mode Seven Tailed Paul Gekko.png|Shinra Banshou Mode Yamata Paul.png|Honey D Paul's Partial Mode Future Paul Gekko's Partial Form.png|Future Paul Gekko's Partial Mode Paul Gekko's Arm Like Partial Mode.png|Paul's Partial Arms Version 2 Version 2.png|Paul Gekko's Version 2 Yuki Imai's Version 2.png|Yuki Imai's Version 2 Okaina's Water Sasori form.jpg|Okaina's Version 2 Paul Gekko Ultimate Version 2.png|Paul Gekko's Complete Version 2 Bastia's Version 2.png|Bastia's Version 2 Initial Mode Paul Gekko's Jinjuriki mode.png|Paul Gekko's Initial Mode Paul Gekko's Initial Mode.png|Paul Gekko's Initial Cloak Mode Anime Paul Gekko and Sai attacking Ten Tails.png|Paul's Partial Mode smaller than the Ten Tails Paul Gekko's Premature Tailed Beast State.png|Paul Gekko's Tailed Beast State Larger than Sabertooth Guild Hatchlings.png|Many of Paul Gekko's Partial Clones Brachio Tank Mode.png|Paul's New Tailed Beast Mode Paul Gekko and Tatsuya.png|Paul Gekko's New Partial Mode Black Orochi Mode.png|Paul Gekko's New Tailed Beast Mode Partial Paul Gekko kills Minerva Orlando.png|Paul Gekko's Partial Mode killing Minerva Orlando Manga Sabertooth vs Paul Gekko.png|Paul Gekko's Premature Tailed Beast State in Manga Category:Jinjuriki Transformations